the_lost_powerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wood Man
The Wood Man is one of The Defenders Original and one of the Powerful enemies, along with The Satanist, the Werewolf and The Sorcerer, they came along to vanish the White Wizards and Witches, and also to wreak havoc in the town of San Miguel. however The powerful Crystal imprisoned them in different locations. Introduction to the Warrior of the Nature The Good Magic-users defeats him along with three other villains. However a storm reveals the four encased in hail-blocks. He was released in the land of "Fae" or fairies, in a location of enormous and incredibly Trees and roots, there he started to victimize the local firemen, who came nearby,he hides himself in tree form. and rests for a while, he plans to attack the town once again. Back at San Miguel, rumors were spread were a Malicious tree is causing death to many Firemen, the guardian suspects it was the Tree Man. there the Defenders prepares for his coming. The tree Man creates a Minions look much like him they start to spread terror, destroying everything on there path. Aero, Plantaella and Pyra came to rescue the people and fight the Tree, Aero gains upper-hand and the tree Man was thrown away in the forest, he apparently die, Aero Tree Minions were defeated but some retreats. The presence of Human threat worried Fairies, they don't want to revive their Leader because it will only bring harm to the innocent humans but he is only the powerful one who can protect the forests, there they decided to leave the tree, it grew bigger and the town was safe once again. they protected the forest by creating a bubble shield enclosing the whole place, the only ones who can enter have good intentions or pure-hearted people, thus the evil ones cannot enter the Forbidden Forest. He is the first villain to die, Erlweira a dark fairy plans to revive him however Pyra fights her and defeats the evil fairy, there Pyra knew he Tree Man is hibernating, he goes in The Forest and burns the Tree Man grave, so he can never return and harm any humans again. He is the least battled Villain, he fails with his ally Erlweira and he only appears in Several chapters of the book. Personality and Appearance He is Good among faes and trees, but violent among Humans, he is Vengeaful, Neutral-Good, Hard-headed and compassionate. He has permanent dark Green eyes, Austronesian features, Mocha Skin, Tall Height more of 6'3, while he has root-like suit in his Tree form, with long-Tentacles on his back. Origin of The Wood Man the demon fairies, whom he had shared parental bonding, the two demons transforms him, he was transformed as a Warrior of the Nature. Goals Wood Man is not purely evil among the four, he only joins the team to gain power-ups from The Crystal He never really cares about his Allies, he has his own Goals. He only defends the Nature, and avenges by killing the Humans who destroys them, he goals to restore the Earth's forests by destroying the Main towns and Cities. Powers and Abilities He has a far more strength than the other Villains, he can foliage the roots or leaves that modify him as he can turn into a Tree Form, he has Hundreds of Long vines he uses for weapon. His can heal himself, and grow his lost parts for over Minutes. His tree suit gives him Slight protection against his enemies, he can also create Tree-humanoid like creatures which serves him as his Army, and he can also manipulate the plant life also known as- Agrokinesis. When he and along with his allies receives power-ups he received the Power of Manipulating Force-fields and Chlorokinesis. Weakness When in fight the Dehydration of his body causes him to slow down, making him weaker thus. he must sip his enemies nutrients, perhaps Water or Blood, to restore his energy again. He cannot manipulate plants nor have the Power to defeat enemies, When he is not in his tree-suit form. Like the common Plants & trees his weakest element is Fire, any fire attacks can burn him down. NEWS The Chapter of Wood Monster is FinishedCategory:Villains of The Lost PowerCategory:WizardCategory:First Book VillainsCategory:Characters in The BookCategory:Characters in The Lost Power:Part One (Book One)